Iruka's Anniversary
by KyubiChan95
Summary: It's Iruka and Kakashi's anniversary, but Iruka can't find Kakashi anywhere! KakaIru, hinted NaruSasu, yaoi oneshot.


Beep! Beep! Beep! Iruka hit the snooze button on his alarm clock only to jump out of bed within a second of doing so.  
"Oh!" Iruka exclaimed and ran over to his calendar. "Today is seven years since the day Kakashi and I started dating! I wonder what he'll do this year?" Iruka smiled to himself thinking of all the wonderful things kakashi had done in the past years. Iruka sighed. "I wonder how long untill he asks for my hand..." Iruka frowned at the thought that Kakashi was taking so long to propose. "Maybe he's getting bored of me." Iruka shook the thought from his mind and got ready for the day.

Kakashi was already up and had been for hours "Yes, that would be pefect." He said into the phone. "Thank-you. Bye." He closed the phone with a sparkel in his eye. "Well, now all that I have to do is pick out the entertainment." Kakashi said as he headed out the door and down the street turning onto a back road he hardly ever used. "I don't want any one to see me just yet." He said softly to himself.

Iruka walked down the street torwards Kakashi's place when suddenly Naruto ran up to him. "Hey! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward him.  
"Hey Naruto." Iruka said in greeting.  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked Iruka.  
"I was headed to Kakashi's place." Iruka replied  
"Oh, that's right today's your anniversary!" Naruto said.  
"Yeah, seven years." Iruka smiled  
"Huh..." Naruto said with a puzzled expression.  
"What is it?" Iruka asked him.  
"Well, I saw Kakashi-sensei a few hours ago and he seemed really busy... He told me that he had a lot he had to do today, just seems odd that he'd have so much to do today. He wouldn't even let me know what he had to do and he seemed mad when I offered to help..." Naruto answered with a concerned look on his face.  
"Hmm." Iruka said looking worried. "Do you know where Kakashi is?" Iruka asked Naruto.  
"Nah." Naruto said. "I haven't seen him since early this morning." He replied turning and starting to walk away. "I gotta go, Sasuke asked me to meet him at Ichiraku's. Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called as he ran off in the direction of the ramen shop.  
~~~~~~~~several hours later~~~~~~~~  
Kakashi walked down the street trying not to be seen, which in a ninja village, gets you spotted pretty fast.  
"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said walking up to him with Naruto at his side. "Who are you trying to hide from?" Sasuke aske d.  
"No one in particular." Kakashi lied.  
"You know Iruka-sensei's looking for you." Naruto said.  
"You should go talk to him." Sasuke stated. "It is your anniversary, you owe him an explanation as to why you're so busy you can't spend any time with him." Sasuke's expression and tone seemed a bit accusatory to Kakashi.  
"I don't really have the time, but if either of you see him could you tell him I'll be at the cherry grove at ten tonight?" Kakashi asked.  
"Okay..." Naruto said clearly worried.  
"Tch!...fine" sasuke said obviously agitated at the request and how Kakashi didn't even seem to think of taking his advice. With that Sasuke and Naruto bid Kakashi good-bye and left him to whatever it is that has him so busy.  
~~~~~~~~9:14 that night~~~~~~~~  
Iruka flopped onto a bench on the side of the road and let out a heavy sigh. "Damn that Kakashi!" He cursed. "I spend all day looking for him and he has either vanished off the face of the earth, or is avoiding me! The bastard!" He sighed again and dropped his head into his hands. "Maybe he is bored of me..." He whispered to himself and started to softly cry.  
"Hey! Iruka-sensei!" Iruka looked up to see who it was calling him hoping that it was Kakashi.  
"Oh." Iruka said quietly when he saw it was only Sasuke.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked seeing Iruka's bloodshot eyes and tear stained face.  
"Oh yeah, I'm just great!" Iruka said sarcastically. "My boyfriend has been avoiding me all damn day!" He yelled loud enough to make Sasuke cringe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that." Iruka apologized.  
"It's fine." Sasuke said. "Actually, Kakashi-sensei told me to let you know that he would be at the cherry grove at ten. So you could give him a piece of your mind." Sasuke told Iruka.  
"Oh, really? He told you to tell me instead of telling me himself?" Iruka said more than asked. "Well, looks like I'm headed for the cherry grove. Thanks for telling me Sasuke." Iruka said getting up.  
"Not a problem." Sasuke said as Iruka walked in the direction of the grove.  
~~~~~~~~10:00 PM at the cherry grove~~~~~~~~  
Iruka was as mad as a hornet as he walked into the grove looking for Kakashi when he saw a table sitting in the middle of the grove with lit candles and a bouquet of tulips, Iruka's favorite flower "Tulips?" Iruka said walking over to the table and picking up the bouquet. "A declaration of love." Iruka smiled as he remembered the symbolic meaning of the flower. Iruka turned around looking through the trees.  
"Looking for me?" Kakashi asked as he walked out from behind a tree.  
"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped at him. "What have you been doing all day? I was looking for you!" Iruka yelled at the surprisingly unmasked man. "Huh? Where's your mask?" Iruka asked forgetting his anger.  
"I didn't think it went well with the tux." Kakashi answered. "Care for dinner?"  
"Yeah." Iruka said a bit breathlessly as Kakashi pulled out his chair for him.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading my first fic! deadlyangel5239 plans to write the continuum of this so ask her if you want more...I plan to post the NaruSasu side of the story soon but that'll be a separate story...Well, thanks again! Please review!


End file.
